Are You Happy Now?
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Remy had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, a lot of things he could go to jail for or be shot over but this was one of those self loathing things that would stick with him forever. Songfic to Michelle Branch's, Are You Happy Now? Rated for language


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel, X-men, Remy or Rogue. I also don't own Michelle Branch or the song "Are You Happy Now" 

**Notes:** Once again a no accents story. This story also takes place after Apocalypse and everyone looks like they do when Xavier sees the future in the last episode of X-men Evolution. Song lyrics in **bold** and thoughts in _'italics'_

* * *

The Xavier Mansion had seen a lot of weather in it's day. Bright and sunny days always were the signs of fun, rainy days were the signs of intellectual advances and snowy days were the signs of peace, even if the snow only lasted an hour; tonight though, was a night of unease. Of course there was a level of unease after Apocalypse, the mansion was overcrowded with the Acolytes, Brotherhood and new recruits; but tonight was stormy. 

Earlier when the rain started, Rachel Summers had started to cry constantly and even Jean's soft telepathic voice was no match for the mood the weather had already set. Storm had _tried_ to change the weather upon the girls' constant cries of what seemed to be agony, but she soon found that her efforts were futile as the storm raged on.

It was currently midnight, about an hour after Scott and Jean finally got their bundle of joy to settle down, only for her to be awoke once again, though this time not from the storm.

The slamming of a door was heard down the hallway and Jean didn't have to use her powers to know that Rogue was about to raise hell.

Jean and Rogue had never been all buddy-buddy with each other and even fought during teenage years but with age brought a mutual understanding and respect for one another, especially since Rogue learned to control her powers and had become kind of a secondary telepath. Jean tried to reach out to Rogue, to sooth her like so many other nights, but it was obvious that Remy had done something unforgivable as Jean was pushed violently from Rogue's mind.

Jean had opened her door and was about to go down the hall to Rogue's room when she heard glass smash against the wall and one by one saw various doors open. Bobby Drake looked at Jean expectantly as if asking her silently to do something to calm the fight down, but Jean shook her head. Nothing could be done at that point, everyone would just have to wait out the fight until they could get some rest.

* * *

-Rogue's Room- 

Remy ducked as a book was thrown at his head.

"Chere, can we talk about this?" he asked, ducking once again as a deck of cards was thrown his way.

**Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Talk? TALK? You want to talk? Have you forgotten that I have Wolverine's sense of smell? How dare you come to my room and twelve o'clock at night smelling of some...some...Jezebelle? You have some nerve Remy LeBeau, some nerve!" She yelled at him.

**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? **

She had risked a lot to be with him, and now he was throwing it right back in her face! He told her he loved her and then he comes to her room knowing good and well that he had just had sex with someone who wasn't her less than an hour ago.

"Chere, it didn't mean anything, I swear!" he protested, trying to get close to her only for her to throw another book at him.

_'Where the hell does she get all these damn books?'_ he thought ducking just in time and cringing as it slammed against the wall behind him.

"It never means anything does it? I should have listened to Wanda when she told me not to trust you! I should have listened to Wolverine when he had his suspicions that you were cheating! I should have let Mystique kill you and hide the body when she offered! I opened my heart and soul to you, I gave you every part of me that I could and what do you do? You repay me by coming to MY room, wanting to sleep in MY bed after you went out to some bar and had sex with some whore!" Rogue screeched, voice rising with every sentence.

**You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,**

Remy had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, a lot of things he could go to jail for or be shot over but this was one of those self-loathing things that would stick with him forever. He knew that he would hate himself as long as he lived, and judging by how loud Rogue was being, that wouldn't be long.

Everyone in the mansion loved Rogue. Scott would kill him and Jean would probably mess with his mind; Wolverine would help Scott kill him and Storm would give him the silent treatment; Jubilee would 'paff' him to death and Bobby would probably freeze him into a block of ice; Kitty would phase him through a volcano and leave him there and Lance would probably make the volcano erupt; Mystique would fill him with bullets and Kurt would probably teleport him to the Antarctic and leave him there; Wanda would hex him into a wall and even though John was his friend, he would probably scorch him. The list of what people at the mansion would probably do to him could go on forever, and probably would.

Remy didn't know why he hurt Rogue so badly, he loved her, he truly did, but he wanted to keep her at arms length for some reason. He was a horrible person and he knew this, but he would keep doing it because he knew that she loved him so much she would take him back.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.**

The thump of Rogue throwing her suitcase down on her bed broke Remy out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her open her closet and throw stuff into the suitcase and when the suitcase was full she started on a duffel bag. Remy just stood there in shock, she had never packed before.

Rogue had always threatened to leave him, to run from him and never look back, to prove his theory that no one loved him and that he was doomed to eternal wandering, but she had never packed before. She would always throw stuff and yell, sit on her bed and cry, kick him out, go to sleep and forgive him in a week but she had never taken it this far.

**Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself**

After Rogue finished packing, she zipped up her duffel bag, picked up her suitcase and spoke.

"You always said that you were never worth anything, that you were abandoned by your real parents and therefore would never be loved but I loved you anyway. You told me you loved me but you never 'showed' it. You always pushed me away with that same ol' worn out excuse of never being loved but I loved you anyway. Let me tell you this, cajun, you pushed just a little too far this time. You have no one to love you, no one to reassure you and tell you that you will amount to something, that you aren't just a waste of skin because I'm done, it's over. Are you happy now?" She asked, rather calmly considering her previous state.

**Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.**

There was silence for about a minute until Rogue pushed past him, luggage and all, and walked out of her room turning the lights off as she went, leaving him in the dark.

**Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?**

Remy could hear murmurs outside and guessed that everyone had heard the fight and was now witnessing Rogue leave. As the rain drowned out those murmurs and the lightening lit up the room, Remy could only ask himself one thing.

_'Am I happy now?'_

* * *

**I know, it was kinda horrible but I figure I should make a fanfic to represent the end of my Romy phase. Anyone want anymore details on the ending of an era, just visit my page. Even though I am no longer a Romy fan, 'Bodyguards' will still be finished to a Romy tune but I have a feeling it will be my last Romy. Well please review and tell me what you think.  
**

**-Juno**


End file.
